A serect Love Inside stone walls
by Mewa
Summary: Naruto is a maid working in the palace of sakura when a mysterious man comes time at a time and molsets him naruto willingly begins to fall in love with him, who is this man? what dose he want?
1. Intro

The sun shone into the grand window of the great white palace glowing in its glory

The sound of scurying heel's, shoe's scuffing the floor and buckets echoed the hall marble hallway's

Soon to emrage was a small blond holding a bucket in his hand, odly he was dressed in a black and white maid's outfit for some

odd reasson make's it more odd since he's a guy.

Setting the bucket done with a _clang _he huffed his blue eye's showed tired streaks

"Eh naruto,we have to keep up the work you know" A brunett down the hall called to the Blond

" I know! " He whinned stoping himself from kicking the bucket square across the room "We work so hard for what reasson again?" he asked the sweeping brunette

"I dont know some guy from another kingdom bringing his son to marry princess P"

Naruto chuckled, Princess P was the nick name for the demon of a princess her real name actully Sakura. Such a pretty name suited how she looked but boy i tell's ya, she aint no princess non.

She had a short tempure and was very heavy handed, she hits most of the maid's including naruto himself she wants everything that she know's she can get, and when she gets it she complain's. She is bicthy, she never is happy, her mother an father act as if she is an angel. Thats princess P.

Naruto diped the mop Into the water and pulled it out droping it on the marble floor and began moping the floor

"You know Ami" He began " We're going to die cleening this place" Ami noded wiping the sweat off her head "yeah i know, But what the hell at least we have nice uniform"

Naruto shot her a glare. His blonde hair was semi long and he had big blue eye's he had a feminim figure of a girl and smoth skin he was pretty much a girl without the...Ya know.

After cleening, Ami went one way Naruto the other. While walking down the empty hall, naruto saw a slender figure just ahead of him. He had never seen this person befor, short raven hair and pale skin who was this guy?

Naruto simply was going to pass the man and go on with his life, but somthing had to happen. Naruto triped over a invisable rock and landed face first on the ground infront of the raven man.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow " he mumbled rubing his nose in pain his eyes teared from the impact

"did that hurt dobe?" The raven chukled, naruto blinked and narowed his eye "Who are you calling dobe Teme!!!!" He repsoned quite loudly, but he got to see the raven better

Pure Oynx black eye's deeper then the night sky, pale skin that the moon would envy, He had perfet lips not to pink but not to white, an even tone. Naruto couldnt stop staring, he knew he was blushing proabaly but who wouldnt?! this man was Lovely!

"Like what you see dobe?" The raven smirked snaping naruto out of his thought's

"No way in hell Teme!!" he yelled pointing a acusing finger at The raven sex god ( I had to put it im so sorry )

Then teh raven did somthing naruto didnt expect, he gentely took naruto hands in his intertwining there finger's slowly

Befor naruto could Protest, the raven had him into a simple embrace and heres the good part there lips were touching!!!

For naruto, this was his first his kiss and isnt it lovly he's sharing it with a raven-teme. At first,Naruto didnt return this kiss, but soon eough he shly kissed the raven back. The raven seemed to take this as a suport and wraped his arm's around naruto's waist pushing him closer

(A/N Ok i never did a french kiss befor, so this is my first time please cut me a break thank you )

Naruto felt the raven prod his lip slowly with his tounge...what was this...oh right ami said this was called a french kiss and his was asking to open his-Oh

Naruto opend his lips slowly alowing the raven to enter. Slowly he sliped his tounge into naruto mouth intertwinng there tounge's toghter

Now naruto felt bliss fill his whole body, the bow of the maid's outfit was rumpled now the raven was holding naruto that close. Naruto Moaned softly as the man's tounge twirled around his. Soon they parted for air. Naruto looked shocked, speach less too as he looked up at the man a blush crossed his taned skin

"wh-"

"because" he whisperd huskily leaning into naruto ear "I wanted to taste you" He purred

Naruto made a kind of 'meeping' sound and turned away blushing darkly

"whats your name?" The man asked sliping his hands from around his waist into his pocket's

"N-N-naruto" naruto manged out of his shocked lips

" Mine's is sasuke" He turned slowly and began walking "See you around Naruto"

Naruto couldnt speak he stared at the man walking away and made another meeping sound.


	2. Neji the white prince and secound seeing

Naruto ran off from his spot in the hall to find two of his best freind's Ten Ten and Gaara

"so your telling me a raven guy molseted you in the hall way" Gaara asked cocking a non scnce eye brow

"HE DIDNT MOLSET ME!!!" Naruto yelled blushing darkly

"okay if you say he wraped his arms around your waist" Ten began

Naruto noded

"He kissed you"

Naruto noded again

"he _**french **_you?"

Naruto was bright red. Ten took off her bonet that gose with her outfit and hit naruto with it

"what.have.i.told.you.about.talking.to.strange.men!!!" she yelled every word hitting him

"ow im sorry mom!" naruto yelled flaging away the bonet

"but being serious naruto you shouldnt ave let him do that, i mean you dont know him" gaara said fixing the bow of his uniform

"I knwo he was just so-"

"Sexy" The two said in unison

"uh...yeah" Naruto blinked

"Naruto, you do relize you look very Femin" Ten Ten said picking up a fallen vase that princess P had thrown to the ground in one of her moments

"Yeah but-"

"hey may think your a girl" Gaara answerd for her. Naruto didndt think of that, he figured he knew, but then he remberd...maid suit.

"But-"

"but nothing" Ten scolded "You cant expect some romeo to come and sweep you off your feet" Naruto eyes saden

"I dont mean to be cold-"

"yes you do" Ten said looking at gaara, he shruged and went on

"He may just be one of the guys who only want one thing you know" Naruto didnt think of that either. Why did his happnies always needed to be ruined by thesse two. Well he guessed they did it out of love.

A beeping sound sounded that all the servants had to meet up in the lounge of the castle. The trio set off naruto was beside ten ten just for saftey what if sasuke scene him again? what if he tried too-You know again, gaara and Ten Ten would kill him!

"whats the matter, naruto"Gaara glanced at the other boy "Nothing Gaara"

Gaara knew somthing was wrong, he just hoped he didnt have to kill anyone who messed with naruto.

Every servant enterd the louge with 5 couche's and chair's and a few table's.

In the front Princess sakura sat in a chair

"Hello everyone" she smilled gracefully

All servants bowed

"Good morning princess Sakura" They said in unison, sakura giggled waving her hand so they would rise

"As you know, My husband will be coming here soon and i hope the palace is spot less"

"It is" everyone said

"Very good!" she claped her hands" Also my best freind Ino from the south is coming"

Moans could not be with held, Ino was worse then sakura, she was loud made your head hurt and made you want to slap her more then sakura,

"what is the matter? you dont like iino" sakura asked in a sweet voice, but they all knew what would happen in a moment

"HOW DARE YOU PROTEST AGSINT MY FREIND!" she scremed, a few maids in teh front jumped

"Excause us" Naruto began trying to save the servants"But lady ino is just-''

"What is she naruto!?" sakura green eyes periced naruto's blue

"Well-sh-uh-i-i-mean-you-"

"stop stuttering"

"Its just lady Ino is quite loud and she makes mess and-"

"what dose that matter? you'll cleen it up any way!" she scremed. Naruto just stayed quiet

"Any way, a prince from the north east is staying in the castle, and Maid's 45 34 and 67 will take care of him"

Gaara was 67, he graoned anoyed at this, he _**HATED**_ serveing a paticular person it was anoying

Naruto was 45 he didnt mind at all, but what if it was sasuke he was going to be working for???

Sadly ten ten was 250, so her two little boy's will be on there own with who ever 34 was

"well guys" she pated there heads in a teasing matter"i'll see you later "

"Groaaaaaann"the two said

Ten Ten laughed and walked off. Soon after a Girl with short hair and cleer white eye's came up to them

(A/N okay look! i hate doing hinata stutter's!!!! there very anoying so i will only do i them a little okay?)

"Ar-are you 67 and 4-45?" The two boys noded

"Im Naruto! and this is gaara!" Naruto smilled briggtly at the shy girl, she noded her head a blush crossing over her pale face

"Im hinata" she said softly and turned around walking out of the room"W-we should go now"

The 3 made there way down the hall to the room Naruto wanted to break silince

"so hinata! ware you from?"

"Th..the north east"

"ohh same ware this prince is from"

"Y-yes..i..i th-think h-he is my..Nii-san.." (Ok nejibrother )

"Oooooooo that should be cool for you!"

Hinata noded she hasnt seen her nii-san in a while since she...well..ran away from home.

'i hope he dosent feel ashamed of me' she thought to herself nervosly

They made it to teh room with the grand oak door with gold trimings along the door, it had a picture of a dragon on it

"here we are"

"Whats the prince's name" Gaara asked looking to hinata

"if-its my Nii-san...his name is n-neji"

Naruto opend the door they eneterd the well lit room with a king sized bed with white silky sheet's and many many pillow's. Towords the side of the room was a couch of pure white and a tv (yes they have TV's)

There was a balcony with a view of the garden and half the kingdom

"Who are you three" A voice said scarying the devil out of hinata and naruto, gaara didnt flinch

Turning they saw a male with long coffe brown hair and eyes like hinata's, he was dressed in a button up white shirt that was unbuttoned reveling a white shirt and he had on some white paints(sorry i like white at the moment)

His gaze was hard to define, was he looking at naruto, or hinata, or maybe gaara...or maybe the wall who knew.

"Were your servants for your stay" Gaara said cleerly folding his arms over his chest closing his green eyes

"Oh? very well" he said simply moving his hair from his face. Naruto asumed his gaze had went to hinata

"Nee-chan?" (not sure if that means sister but what the hell)

"Hai-hai..Nii-san"

The boy smilled softly and huged the younger girl softly "i missed you" he said softly,she noded and huged him back

"Is this is private we can come back later"Naruto said, Soon he let her go and shook his head

"it is fine, what are you two name's"

Naruto answerd for the both of them since gaara was highly anoyed right now

"Im Naruto he is Gaara dont worry his bark is worse then his bite"naruto laughed

"I may not bite hard but i can still stab you" Gaara growled darkly,naruto jumped and laughed nervously

"My name is Neji" the boy said after chuckling at gaara coment

The two bowed

"Its nice to meet you"

"Dont bow, naruto gaara " He said simply walking to his couch and sitting himself down,His gaze might have shifted to the window.

Naruto and gaara left hinata and neji to cacth up on famliy matter's and went to get breakfast

"he's nice"Naruto smilled adjusting his bow

"Yeah...he is" Naruto stoped walking, and nearly droped the cup he was holding "did you-say he was nice"

Again the impossible happend, gaara blushed lightly and noded turning his head so that naruto wouldnt see but he did

"Oh my god, wares the falling sky? the metor's! when are the rats going to take over?"

"what are you on about?" gaara said looking to his freind "The worlds coming to a end, you blushed and called somone nice"

Gaara huffed and folded his arms again, trying to play off what he felt but it was true

he thought Neji was nice

Not just nice

hot as hell to add on

Gaara knew he liked the Hyuga boy and they just met, was this 'love at first sight' stuff rubing off on him? damn naruto it was all his fault and his mysetery molester

"Im going ahead naruto,you go to the storage room and get some bowls" Gaara said and walked off, Naruto noded and ran off to the left to the storage room. Making it to the great steel door, he pulled on the handle of the door

it didnt open

damn it, he pulled again

it didnt move

He pulled hard as he could, the damn door didnt budge

Befor he was going to pull again, he felt arms wrap around his wasit

"What th-"

"Just pull it again dobe" the voice whisperd in his ear. He knew who it was now so with no hesation he pulled the door again sasuke pulled also and finnaly the door swung open sending naruto back into sasuke arms and causing sasuke to fall

"Hi" Naruto said softly looking at sasuke"Hello Dobe"

"dont call me Dobe TEME!" naruto yelled pining sasuke top the ground narowing his sky blue eyes at the raven

sasuke chuckled wacthing naruto turn red, a stray hand had wandered up his leg

"T-teme dont touch me t here!" he yelled blushing madly looking down at the raven

"Why not?" sasuke said cokcly leaning up kissing the blonde diverting his attention to sasuke not his hand which was trailing still up the blond's legs making his way to his waist

Naruto epped when he felt sasuke trying to untie his bow"Sasuke-no" naruto shook his head pushing sasuke's hands away from his bow sitting on his knee's infront of the raven

"So, who are you exactly?" Naruto asked carying the bowls walking down the hall with sasuke beside him

"Visting" Sasuke said simply

"that answer's alot sasu-teme" Naruto laughed how he winced when he said his new nick name

"so you were saying your freinds think i molest you?" he asked cocking a raven brow at the blond, naruto laughed and noded

"yeah i guess" Naruto blinked softly, he was so comfortable around sasuke who he had just met and had his first kiss with! wow life is a dosy isnt it?

"Uh sasuke.."

"Hm?"

"you do know Im an Boy right?" naruto looked to the raven, he chuchkled and noded

"of course i do"

Naruto sighed in relif,as they turned the corner

"naruto"

"Huh?"

"Dont tell anyone my name, okay?"

"sure teme?" naruto looked confused why not ah well

"I have to go, i'll see you soon, naruto" Sasuke quickly kissed the blond and turned sharply and walked off

as sasuke walked, he herd chuckling, he turned to see the white prince himself, neji

:"Hyuga" he glared

"Uchiha"

:what are you doing here" He turned fully to look at the boy. Neji leaned on teh door frame and chukled

"Visting my sister, and here for the weding" Sasuke growled"its soon you know"

"Of course i know hyuga!" sasuke spat angrily just making neji chuchkle more "nervous?"

"shut the hell up"

"mad it seems?"

"like hell do you think i want to marry her?!!!" Sasuke demaned,neji flickd his hair softly and looked back into the room making sure hinata had fallen asleep

"Of course i know you do" he smirked "i can imagine such cute chilldren you'll have"

Sasuke lost his tempure and griped up the hyuga slaming him into the wall,(Btw he was waring a black shirt with striped black and white long sleve's and black jeans)

Neji stayed calm and closed his eyes

"Tempure tempure Uchiha" Neji said softly a smirk danced on his face"getting married isnt That bad"

"JUST SHUT UP HYUGA!" sasuke yelled attempting to punch the boy who simply moved his head away dogeing the punch. With a swift motion, he grabed sasuke chin and made him look at him

"Now uchiha, dont get anrgy at me for what your parents aranged, rember, they also wanted us to wed and if it wasnt for this kingdom you'd be mine right now" He smirked "would you rather marry sakura, or me?" Sasuke snacthed away from hsi grasp

"I'd rather die then wed you"

Neji flicked his hair again and closed his eyes"so then, stop complaning"

Sasuke growled neji laughed again "And i also seen how you were with the little blond boy naruto, nice cacth uchiha"

"shut it"

"Touchy touchy about little naruto"

sasuke fell silent

"what is he to you?"Neji asked cocking a brow at the raven

**I CLIFF HANGER FAVIO any way review pretty please with soda on top, any idea's are welcome**


End file.
